Marshmellow Lemonade
by Miss Tenacious Pink Cupcake
Summary: What happens when you switch new schools and find out that your friends are actually your enemies. Can you trust the people around you or will you die with a broken heart? Relationships are never what they seem at Alexandria Academy.


Ok, to make everything clear. I own none of these characters! If I did however, I would probably give them to some of my friends, but then I would feel terrible for those characters. .;; Poor things. But luckily we don't have to worry about that! We only have to worry about playing the game and the wonderful fanfics that people make them do. XD

Well I hope you like it. If there are any miss spelled words please tell me and review!! Reviews tis awesomie! It would help me to figure out if I have something or if I should just stop now. ;;;

Anyways, I'm out! Have a fun time reading.

* * *

_Alexandria Academy was a buzz with news of prey joining their ranks. A senior from an everyday high school in an everyday life, usually having friends – people you trust – but this isn't quite the place for that. No one is safe in this game of hide-and-seek, especially with pros.  
_

"I call this meeting to order," The President stated standing in front of the committee members.

The red head throw his feet onto the table, "Didn't we have one of these meetings last week? Why do we need another one?"

"Senior Year," The words rang out of the Secretary's mouth. He was stuck behind his laptop typing like always. A crumbled piece of paper bounced off his head and onto the floor.

The President let out a sigh, "Axel, please?" The red head just laid further back crossing his arms over one another. "Thanks for caring."

"My pleasure," Axel smirked directing it towards the Secretary. Zexion quickly picked up the paper making sure no one noticed. He peaked inside which made his face turn red as soon as his eyes hit the paper. He glared over at Axel who was waving deviously at him.

"Sex?" The Treasurer asked towards Zexion and Axel. Their faces both turned completely red for two different reasons.

"Roxas, huh-wha? Uh," Axel stuttered.

Zexion was hidden behind his laptop.

"We need ideas and not sexual ones," The President said growling over at Roxas.

"So tonight your place?" The blond grinned. President rolled his eyes.

A brunette walked off his bus straightening his crimson tie. This was the first time he ever had to wear one to school. "Sora," It seemed like his name came out of thin air or maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. Shrugging it off he continued to walk towards the school building. "Sora Lockhart," His name was called again, but in an irritated tone. This time he glanced over his shoulder to see a man with silver hair glaring daggers of emeralds his way. Sora ignored the man, mostly out of fear for his life. The walking pass was sped up, between both men, until this cat and mouse game came to an end.

Mystery man grabbed Sora's wrist commanding him to look this way. Sora tried to resist, but finally he blew, "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU GAY FAG!?"

Blinking was the only movement the silver haired guy could do. He was to stunned for words.

Sora couldn't believe what he said himself, but he was basically getting harassed by a... _guy. _That was his worst nightmare, after his father left his mother to marry a guy. That was the whole reason why he was in this situation in the first place, which would keep getting worse by the day.

Sora finally broke his arm free of the vice grip and ran off in the direction of the school. Everyone was staring at silver haired boy whispering back and forth to one another, until one of his friends came to his rescue. "Hey, Ri—what's wrong?" A red head said staring at his friend intensely.

"Th-th-tha-"

"Huh?"

"Tha-tha-THAT STUPID INTOLORABLE IDIOTIC MORON!"

"Riku?" Axel stared there in disbelief at his friend. Never in a million years would he think Riku would get this mad at someone, at least not mad enough to shout to the world about it. "What happened?"

"Gay fag? ME!? He's a stupid gay fag," Riku mumbled forgetting Axel was ever there stomping away at the path towards the school. Axel stood there in complete and udder confusion.

"WHAT!?" Axel cried out running to catch up to Riku.

"Miss Lockhart?" A woman walked into the new history teacher's room. She had long light brown hair that was put back in a braid. The outfit she was wearing was a dark pink dress suit. She kept her green eyes locked onto the teacher. "I'm Miss Gainsborough, English teacher," The woman smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Gainsborough, but you can just call me Tifa," The dark brunette smiled, organizing her papers.

"That's a lovely name," Miss Gainsborough moved towards Tifa, "do you need help with anything?"

"No," Tifa shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine," She said picking up a stack of papers.

"Hey, Aeirth, we are still on for tomorrow night right?" A blond man came strolling into the door way. Papers flew out of Tifa's hands dropping onto the floor.

"Yeah, of course Cloud," Aeirth grinned over at her boyfriend. "At seven, right?"

"Cloud...?" Tifa mumbled.

"Huh? Do I know you?" The man asked.

Tifa cleared her throat, "No. No. Why would I?"

"OK," Cloud glanced from Tifa to Aeirth, "Seven. I have to be getting to class--"

"I have to get to class too, so why don't you walk me to it," Aeirth batted her eyes towards him. "It was nice meeting you, Tifa," She said before leaving with Cloud clung to her arm.

"You were only my ex-husband."

* * *

End of Chapter ONE.


End file.
